767
by saiyan blood24
Summary: Mirai Milk decidió sacrificarse en ese fatídico año. Porque después de todo se trataba de la esposa del SS.


**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball no me pertenece, ese es del grandioso Akira Toriyama.

 **767**

Milk escuchó unas campanadas a lo lejos. No era otra cosa que los últimos latidos del corazón de Goku. Su Goku.

No había nadie más en la habitación, ella los había mandado a descansar y nadie quiso, ni tuvo la fuerza para contradecirla. Sus ojos negros parecieron detenerse, sin pestañear, ni llorar. Simplemente se quedó ahí, sentada a un lado del cuerpo de su esposo.

El rostro del guerrero ahora parecía estar en completa serenidad, todo el dolor que lo había estado invadiendo durante los últimos días ya había desaparecido y eso la consolaba un poco. Él ya no estaba sufriendo.

Miró el reloj, era ya más de media tarde y Gohan no tardaría en regresar después de ir a conseguir algo para comer. Se levantó con toda la dignidad que le caracterizaba, con la entereza que, como madre y esposa de guerreros poderosos se esperaba que tuviera, y salió de la habitación.

El leve ruido de la puerta hizo que se despabilaran de inmediato los amigos cercanos a ellos. Sí, a pesar de que ella siempre les llamó vagos, malhechores y cosas por el estilo, en el fondo sabía que eran amigos.

El primero en levantarse y acercarse fue Krillin.

—Milk… —atinó a balbucear. Como guerreros sabían de sobra lo sucedido, así que la pregunta fue hecha como si de alguna forma fuera capaz de haberse equivocado.

La mujer movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y de inmediato el llanto de Bulma se dejó escuchar. Krillin maldijo en voz alta, mientras que Yamsha apretaba los ojos y las manos.

Piccolo, que se encontraba afuera, esperaba el regreso de Gohan. Seguro de que venía a toda velocidad al percibir el cese de ki de su padre.

Milk se fue afuera, el aire de la casa se le hizo, de repente, insuficiente. Su padre trató de salir con ella, pero lo detuvo con un movimiento silencioso. La mujer miró al cielo, encontrando una nube que le recordaba a la forma particular de los cabellos de Goku.

 _Juntos ya toda la vida._

Recordó las palabras de juramento el día en que se casaron. Goku nunca incumplía una promesa, pero ahora era diferente.

Recordó también los primeros años que vivieron juntos y felices, el cómo las horas se le hacían cortas y como ahora parecían ser eternas. Se dejó caer sentada en un rincón de la parte de atrás de la casa, sintiendo que algo le estorbaba, metió la mano y observó la esfera de cuatro estrellas. La miró por un instante y después, la mano le empezó a temblar. Entonces, la arrojó lejos de ella.

¡Qué injusto le parecía todo! Las esferas tan poderosas, capaces de hasta resucitar a alguien no eran capaces de sanar enfermedades o de devolverle la vida a Goku en esta ocasión. Injusto porque él había salvado a la Tierra y hasta al universo de los malvados y los dioses no hacían nada.

Entonces comenzó el llanto. Milk se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y lloró en silencio.

 _La vida no es vida, si tú no estás junto a mí._

 **((…))**

Sólo unas pocas semanas había pasado desde la muerte de Goku y esa mañana en casa de los Son se encontraba Bulma y el pequeño Trunks.

—En vedad que sigo sin creer que ese niño sea hijo de Vegeta —comentó Milk al momento de servir una taza de café a la científica.

Bulma sólo sonrió a medias. A pesar de que la ojinegra trataba de aparentar estar bien, su voz seguía impregnada de dolor.

— ¿Cómo estás llevando todo esto, Milk? —la pregunta pilló desprevenida a la chica. Sus pupilas se dilataron, pero de inmediato recobró la compostura.

— ¿Quieres un poco de fruta para Trunks? —se levantó para ir a buscar algo.

—Lo siento —dijo la ojiazul. Gohan le puso una mano sobre la suya.

—No te preocupes, mamá es muy fuerte.

—Si hasta Vegeta lo está pasando muy mal.

— ¿Eh? ¿En serio? —Bulma asintió con la cabeza.

—Desde el día en que le conté lo de la enfermedad, se quedó callado, mucho más de lo habitual. Creo que estaba al pendiente todo el tiempo del ki de Goku, aunque nunca habló de ello.

Los dos guardaron silencio, mientras que el sonido de la televisión dando las noticias matutinas reinaba en la casa. De repente, una noticia llamó su atención.

 _Noticia de última hora. Al parecer una fuerte explosión sucedió en una pequeña isla a unos cuantos kilómetros de la Capital del Sur. Hay muchos heridos y no tenemos toda la información, pero estaremos transmitiéndoles en vivo en unos cuantos minutos_

Por alguna extraña razón, aquella noticia les dio un mal presentimiento.

—Apaga eso, Gohan. No quiero escuchar malas noticias —dijo Milk regresando con un plato con pequeños trozos de fruta.

—Gracias —dijo Bulma sin quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza.

 **((…))**

La tarde había llegado y Bulma estaba a punto de marcharse en su aeronave, cuando Gohan le detuvo.

—Estoy preocupado, ya sabes, por lo de la noticia. Dicen que hay ataques en diferentes ciudades ¿crees que…?

—Yo también tengo un mal presentimiento, Gohan —dijo Bulma bajando el pie del escalón de la nave y volviendo el cuerpo hacia el chico.

Ella lo miró, sus ojos y su actitud habían madurado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Iba a decirle algo para tranquilizarlo cuando, de pronto, la nave voló en mil pedazos.

El estruendo hizo que la casa vibrara y Milk saliera de inmediato.

— ¡Gohan! —gritó, encontrándose con una gran nube de humo y fuego.

De en medio de esta, dos figuras delgadas aparecieron. Un chico y una chica. Milk dio un paso hacia atrás, reconociendo de inmediato la insignia de la doble R.

—Goku, hemos venido por él —dijo el chico, con voz fría.

Escucharlo decir eso la sorprendió. Pero de inmediato una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

— ¿Han venido a matarlo? —preguntó irónica.

—Inteligente de tu parte adivinarlo —le respondió la chica rubia.

—Pues llegan tarde. Él ya está muerto —la respuesta contundente de parte de Milk les dejó sin saber qué hacer momentáneamente.

Su percepción de ki les hizo volver el rostro hacia la derecha, encontrándose con Gohan quien ponía a Bulma y al bebé a salvo.

— ¡Son de la Patrulla Roja! —exclamó Bulma al reconocer la insignia.

Número 17 los miró, reconociendo al hijo de Goku.

—Podremos entretenernos con él —dijo el androide, lo cual le pareció divertido a Número 18.

En un parpadeo, el chico estaba tumbado en el suelo, ante los gritos de Bulma y el llanto del bebé. Estaban a punto de rematarlo cuando un ataque les detuvo. Se trataba de Piccolo.

—Gohan, levántate y llévate a los demás —ordenó el namek.

—Señor… Piccolo… yo pelearé.

— ¡Es una orden!

Los androides rieron, no impedirían que se marcharan, después de todo podrían darles caza después. Sería tan sencillo.

Gohan se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, pero tomó a Bulma de la mano. Pero al momento de querer asir a su madre, esta se hizo a un lado.

—Mamá…

—Llévatelos, Piccolo —dijo Milk.

— ¿Qué? —exclamaron todos.

— ¿Te has vuelto loca? —dijo Bulma.

—Piccolo es más valioso que yo. Lo necesitarán —Milk sonrió en señal de despedida—. Yo les daré tiempo para que puedan huir y alertar a los demás ¡Tienen que irse ahora!

— ¡Mamá! —Gohan empezó a llorar y Milk tuvo tiempo todavía de acercarse y cachetearlo.

— ¡No llores! Eres un guerrero, eres hijo del poderoso Goku. Piccolo, llévatelos.

Milk les dio la espalda.

—Juguemos entonces —dijo Número 18.

Las palabras de Milk dejaron inmovilizado a Gohan. Bulma estaba histérica y el bebé que parecía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo miraba todo en total silencio. Piccolo colocó el bebé en manos de Gohan y él se encargó de la mujer.

Milk cerró los ojos, y expulsó todo el ki que llevaba años guardando. Después de todo ella también era una peleadora y se trataba de la esposa del súper saiyajin Goku. Sabía que no tendría ninguna clase de oportunidad frente a esos dos sujetos, pero al menos ayudaría para salvar a lo que quedaba de su familia. Porque quizá ese pequeño sacrificio ayudaría para darles una oportunidad.

Porque quizá su hijo y hasta ese pequeño bebé tendrían un mejor futuro.

Milk escuchó de nuevo las campanadas. Esta vez se trataba de los latidos de su propio corazón.

—Goku… —la mujer más fuerte de toda la Tierra pronunció sus últimas palabras.

 _Juntos ya toda la vida._

 **FIN**

 _Este shot se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba_ _ **Óyeme**_ _de Mónica Naranjo. Hasta el momento creo que no he leído algo sobre el tema, pero igual y me equivoco n.n_

 _Espero que les haya provocado por lo menos un pequeño sentimiento. Pienso que la Mirai Milk debió ser diferente, más fuerte y más agresiva._

 _Eso es todo. Gracias por leer._


End file.
